


Here We Are

by InToDeep



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kids, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InToDeep/pseuds/InToDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle Gatiss's life is turned upside down after a tragic event, that not only effects her but her three younger siblings, beforehand she was like most people her age, carefree, living life to the full, and wrapped up in her own world. But now she has responsibilities put upon her, where she is forced to move and juggle between her new job and caring for her siblings, but with the help of her uncles she would get through these difficult times, as well as with the helping hand of a  dashing landlord....who may turn into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Annabelle Gatiss-otherwise known as Bella and Belle-Costume designer/Assistant 
> 
> Henry and Holly Gatiss-age 10 and are twins. 
> 
> Elijah Gatiss-otherwise known as Eli-18 months old.

Currently a brunette who was dozing off in her seat was jolted awake, when a chubby small hand smacked her in the face. Bella Gatiss groaned and blinked several times,

“Eli-“she groaned, and ran her hand down her face,

“There?” the small toddler asked brightly, Bella grinned and nodded

“Yep nearly-looking forward to seeing Uncle Mark and Ian?” she asked, scooping him up, and plopping him onto her lap, but saw that she lost his attention.  Bella glanced over her shoulder and saw that both Holly and Henry were preoccupied with the small television that was displayed on the backs of the seat. She managed to catch the little girl’s eye and tapped her ear, gesturing towards the ear-buds

“Hey Bella what’s up?” Holly grinned “now you wake up when we’re nearly there-“

“Yeah falling asleep when tired is a terrible idea.” Bella drawled causing the small brunette to burst into giggles, “so how’s-“

“We’re fine we’re not babies-“Henry butted in,

“Yeah honey you’re not over 18” Bella stated cocking an eyebrow “and I’m older than you.” she added

Henry rolled his eyes a feature he picked up from the older brunette “You can’t use that excuse forever you know-“

“Yet you can be a smartarse forever-“Bella countered and from the corner of her eye she could see an older lady looking at her disapprovingly, Holly grinned revealing the identical dimples that the other woman had when she smiled.

“Oh we’ve got stares-“

Bella cleared her throat, she could feel her cheeks turning pink seeing the look she was getting “Oh no-there my siblings I can talk to them like that. You know banter with them….so-“

“Mind your own business-“Henry snapped glaring at the old lady, Bella lightly slapped him upside the head

“Manners-“she tutted, and checked on Eli, the toddler was now busy colouring in one of the many books that she had gotten him.

Henry groaned and rested his head back “Who’s coming to the airport?” he asked,

“Uncle Mark and Uncle Ian-“Holly said in a know-it-all way “you would have known that if you listened-are we gonna be living with them?”

Bella hummed “Well Uncle Mark said he has a friend who owns a spare flat so we’re there,-“she informed them, they were only going to be staying in London for about  the next four months, before they would all relocate to Cardiff, where Bella had been signed up to work as a costume designer and seamstress.

“That’s cool-can we get a puppy-“

“Puppy yay-“Eli squealed and clapped his chubby hands, Bella groaned and glared at her little brother whose face was beaming.

“Well done now you’re going to get him started.” She grumbled and used her knee to bounce him up and down gently.

“Belle-Belle looksee-“the brunette’s attention shifted towards the paper that her youngest brother was pointing at,

“It looks like a blob-“Henry said leaning over the seat.

“NOOO-“Eli shrieked fat tears welling up in his eyes,

“Thanks-“Belle growled and attempted to sooth the toddler who was wailing, she didn’t miss the disgruntled looks that were being shot her way

“Sorry Belle I didn’t mean-“Henry started to apologise watching his sister picking up their sobbing brother

“It’s ok kiddo-“Bella assured him, and started to rub Eli’s small back, she could feel a damp patch forming on her shoulder and cringed when his snot meshed into her jumper.

“Eww-“

“No Holly-“she barked causing the dark haired child to sulk in her seat, the eldest sibling didn’t want something to set the toddler off even more, Bella paced up and down the aisles managing to avoid stepping and tripping over other peoples things.

“Aww is this little lamb alright?” one of the stewardesses’ cooed over a pouting looking Eli, Bella chuckled and smiled tiredly

“Now he is...this is only the second time he’s been on a plane.” Bella sighed and glanced down at the toddler in her arms, who was busy snuggling into her jumper,

“Bless-“the brunette forced a smile onto her face and saw that the seatbelt light was flashing “Oh well you better sit down dear.” She beamed and lightly pinched Eli’s cheek; the two year old shifted and garbled nonsense. 

Bella walked back to her seats “Buckle up kiddies, we’re gonna be landing.” She informed them, and sat down “Is it on-“

“Yes Belle-“Holly replied her big sister was sure a worry wart, Bella nodded “by the way, it’s good you’re not an actor like Uncle Mark-“she said, Belle placed Eli on her lap, and rummaged the front pocket of the seat ahead of her, where she had stored away a lollipop for her baby brother

“And why’s that?” she asked, “One sec-behave Eli-“Bella said sternly, as she unwrapped the treat, she had read it online that it would ease the ear-pressure.

“Because it looked like you wanted to punch the stewardess’s face in, when she was being all…-“Henry paused attempting to find the right word

“Cheerful-“Holly said politically, Bella quickly buckled herself in and placed the lollipop in Eli’s mouth, she rolled her eyes hearing how hard he was sucking.

Henry snorted “She was being creepy-“

“You can’t say that-“Holly admonished

“He is right though-“Belle said and giggled seeing the face that her little sister was making “Lighten up dear. We’re messing-“Holly sniffed indignantly and faced forwards. The eldest Gatiss sibling glanced down and winced seeing that Eli was dribbling on her sleeves.

* * *

 

Bella was relieved when they managed to exit the plane, as soon as she exited the doorways; Henry was quick to pick out their buggy, where she hastily placed a wriggling Eli in there.  They walked down the corridor; Bella had her messenger bag slung across her body, whilst shouldering the rather big carry on, whilst Henry and Holly were clutching their bags.

“Belle me go-“Eli whined

“I know bud just hang on in there-“Bella murmured, they were going to go through security and then hopefully greet their uncles before getting their bags.

“Did you know Bella-“Holly started skipping beside her, Bella glanced up making sure they were going the right way, Henry was trailing after them- “that the world’s first traffic light was planted outside the House of Commons, in 1866 but it was blown up-“she rushed out.

Bella hummed interestedly, “Damn had no clue about that-“

“Because it’s boring-“Henry mumbled and tutted when he saw the glare on Bella’s face

“Nicer dude, try and be nicer.” Bella uttered pushing the buggy forward they went through another doorway and sure enough they arrived at the baggage claim. “Alright stay here I’m gonna grab a trolley, and Holly see if you can get through to Uncle Mark and see if he’s here.” she instructed “Please do not move-“she added eyeing Henry in particular,

Bella quickly found a trolley and waved her young siblings over to the conveyer belt, where the cases were loaded,

“So?” she asked Holly who decided the trolley would be an appropriate place to drop down, the buggy containing a whiny Eli was also set there, the brunette was relieved when Holly grabbed one of the toys from the holder showing it to her brother distracting him for the moment. 

Belle kept an eye out for their three cases, the flat that they’ve been offered were fully furnished and she had sent the kids toys and what not ahead leaving their clothes for them to take.

“Uncle Mark is parking the car, but Uncle Ian says that’s going to take ages since its Uncle Mark parking the car.” Holly reeled off, word for word.

“Well of course it is-“Bella said “Can you see one?” she asked, Henry eagerly nodded coming up to stand beside her

“Yep the big pink one-“Henry pointed at the case,

“Great-“Bella muttered how on earth was she going to get it off,  she reached forward when the case came and grunted when it didn’t budge since another case was weighing it down. “Great-“

“You are rather weak-“Henry commented, Bella blew him a raspberry and winced “This is going to take a while-“she grumbled as the case passed them she rested her hands on her hips and noted their large duffle bag was coming round

“BELLE ME WANTS OUTTTT” Eli screeched causing Bella to jump, she had just gripped onto the strap and with Henry the pair managed to haul it off, they staggered backwards.

“Bella he’s crying-should I unbuckle him-?” Holly asked agitatedly and started to rub his belly, Eli’s sobs got louder and louder

“No-he’ll kick you and leg it- roll him backwards and forward s in the buggy-“Bella said their second case had made it’s reappearance “Shush baby just a  few seconds-“she reached out for the handle but didn’t have the strength to pull it off-

“Here let me-“a male voice announced and easily plucked the case from the belt, Bella smiled and looked at the kind man who helped her out, he had tawny coloured hair and a few laugh lines around his eyes and mouth.

“Thanks-“she said a thin sheen of sweat covered her temple,

“No problem its murder trying to get your things with the kids-“he said good naturedly “are there anymore?-“

“Oh no you don’t-“

“There’s one, and Bella take his offer god knows we’ll end up sleeping here if you do this yourself-“Henry commented causing the man to laugh.

“How about he and I get your cases, your little one looks like he’s going to explode-“the man jerked his thumb in a wailing Eli’s direction, Bella nodded and turned her back, she could hear Henry and the man talking to one another, she knew that her little brother was rather sociable with other males.

Bella knelt down and quickly unstrapped Eli, who’s was trying to grab her, she scooped him up, and stroked the back of his head, “Hush little man-“she swayed side to side and the brunette headed back towards the man and Henry, they only got one case left. Eli was busy whimpering and Belle was grateful that they’ve got all the cases on the trolley.

“Thank you-“Bella smiled at him.

“No problem-“he smiled “my other half always complain about me not being a gentleman and-“

“Thus you prove her wrong?” she shifted Eli so that he was on her hip, he grinned and nodded

“Bella Uncle Ian says they are waiting at the front.” Holly called out

“Oh that’s my ride, I’m Bella by the way.” The pretty brunette introduced herself holding out her hand, he grasped her own

“Martin.” He smiled “it was nice meeting you-“he nodded just as his phone rang. “Hopefully I’ll see ya around see ya mate-“he saluted Henry who mimicked him.

Belle plopped Eli on the handlebar of the trolley knowing that the toddler would put a racket up if she even attempted to put him back in his stroller, “Holly could you push the buggy?” she asked, the ever bright brunette “And Hen-“

“Yep got it.” Henry grabbed his and Holly’s backpacks whilst Bella dropped the large carry on in the buggy.

“Stay close.” Bella said, placing her hand on Eli’s small back to keep the toddler steady, she dodged his small flying fist and tutted him, gently patting his nose “Stop-“

“Belle upset?” Eli asked with his wide grey eyes

“No-just no hitting.” She said sternly, and within ten minutes they were finally in the lounge area and Bella peered over “Where were they-“

“UNCLE MARK-“Holly shrieked just as Henry shouted “UNCLE IAN” Bella grinned seeing her uncles there, and both managed to catch the twins before they were knocked over, she eagerly made her way over to the pair of men, 

“There’s our lovely little family-“Mark beamed and kissed Bella on the cheek, hugs were exchanged and both Ian and Mark greeted the toddler, who got shy all of a sudden. Ian eagerly took hold of the trolley with their cases,

Mark let out a dramatic sigh as he and Bella walked through the terminal, Holly and Henry were ahead chatting with Ian telling the man all about their travels through Europe,

“We I guess if Eli is too shy then he won’t want this?” Mark was pushing the buggy as Bella held onto her youngest brother he dangled a lollipop in front of the toddler,

“Uncle Mark he had-“

“Mine-“Eli declared reaching out a pudgy hand

“Manners-“Bella scolded him, causing the small dark haired boy to pout

“Aww-“

“No Uncle Mark-“she rounded on him, and made a face seeing the expression on his face “Are you pouting?” she asked incredulously,

“What? I am allowed to spoil my nephew.” He defended himself, Bella made a face and shook her head “now do you want to come to your favourite uncle?” he smiled, Eli grinned toothily at him and nodded,

“Here, my arms are sore anyway-“she passed him off and they swapped places, Bella pushed the buggy ahead and rolled her shoulders back and forth.

“Bellesy-“

“Eli-“she said just as excitedly and tickled his belly causing the toddler to squeal, Mark chuckled and his grip tightened on his wriggling nephew.

“You’re good with him-“he said after a moment of silence, Bella let out a sigh feeling the cool air against her tanned skin, she smiled

“Sort of have to be-“she said, Mark nodded he and Ian were more than willing to take in the three youngsters but  Bella was adamant about keeping her siblings together. “How far away did you park the car?” she asked as they crossed the road.

“Just up ahead. And you’re needed in the studios on Monday to start some sketches. And to talk to Paul and Steven” Mark informed her. As Eli let out a loud squeal and grabbed onto his uncle’s nose. Bella snickered hearing the croak coming from the dark haired man.

“Help-“

“But that means he likes you-“Bella said cheerfully, she glanced ahead and saw that they finally were nearing the deep blue car that could only belonged to her uncles. She snorted when from the corner of her eye she could see her Uncle attempting to wrestle Eli’s pudgy hand off of his long nose. “Seriously the more you fight back with him, the tighter he holds on to you.” she said knowingly.

Mark’s brow furrowed but he listened. The skin between his brows wrinkled “Dear god, that lollipop smells-“he winced. Causing Bella to laugh, “And please wipe the smirk off of your face-“

“Hey-“

“You look just like me when you do that.” He was relieved when Eli let go of his nose and instead found the collar of his shirt much more interesting. “And I should have mentioned, the man-Ben-“Bella nodded knowing he was referring to the man that they were renting the flat above his from “is coming back either tomorrow or the day after. So you lot can settle in.”

Bella smiled and nodded “Good, then I don’t have to face my new landlord with bits of-“

“Fruit? Why’d you have fruit in here-“Mark frowned, his arms were beginning to get sore from holding the toddler. And much to Bella’s disgust he pulled out a mushed up piece of grape from her hair.

“Eww-“Bella gagged, “I’ve been walking around the airport with that?” she said, raising her hand to her hair.

“Seems so….question is how it got there-“Mark drawled, both he and his niece looked down at the youngest family member, Eli let out a giggle causing the older man to smile.

“It was that little monster-“Bella rolled her eyes the sun was beating down on them, so she was happy by the shade that the parking structure gave them.

“Well-“

“Would you two ladies stop nattering and freaking help me?” Ian hollered, the trunk of the car was wide open, “God help me Belle, what the hell did you put in this bag?” he huffed, as the pair walked over to them. Bella quirked a dark eyebrow and snorted

“Uncle Ian…that’s just Eli’s things.” She uttered, making her other uncle laugh out loud. One filthy look that he got from his other half made Mark mumble something about strapping Eli into the car seat,

“Guess that leaves you and me kiddo to do the man work.” Ian grinned, Bella stared at him “Ok then….someone-“

“Don’t go there…I have food in my hair-“she said folding up the buggy,

“Eww-“Ian scrunched up his nose, a sympathetic look was plastered onto his face, the kids were all in the car and Mark was entertaining them, “Ok now I understand the bitchy mood-so shall we, o’ favourite niece of mine?” he said pompously, causing Bella to laugh.

“We shall-now let’s start with the pink one.” Bella announced that case was the large so best get it out of the way.

* * *

 

“And that’s the last case.” Mark said loudly, they had finally arrived at the house they were renting and Bella was grateful they had all been going stir crazy in the cramp car, “So what do you think?” he asked,  the floors above had been converted into a large airy flat,

Bella looked around, the twins were on either side of her and she was holding onto Eli, who was beginning to fuss, “It…-“the flat was large modern; the living room was big enough. There was a dining table set to the side, the sofas looked comfy…her eyes lit up when she saw a single wall had shelves lined into it.

The kitchen was opened plan, there was some large glass windows, and there was a corridor which most likely lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. As she was observing the flat, she didn’t notice Mark had vanished.

“Awesome-“Henry grinned “I call dibs on the master room-“he shouted and sprinted out of the living room.

“No fair-Bella is meant to get that-“Holly yelled and ran after her brother.

“Bellsy-“Eli whined, Bella shook her head and without further ado placed the toddler on his feet, he wasted no time and clumsily went after his siblings.

“So?” Ian questioned making a beeline towards the kitchen. “Do you actually like it?” he asked as he turned the kettle on, knowing that something was playing on Bella’s mind. The brunette started to look through cupboards and saw that they were bare; she knew they would need to go food shopping soon.

“Well-“

“Annabelle Gatiss I know you, and I know when something is up. So spill.” Ian ordered sternly, Bella inwardly cringed at the use of her full name; she plopped down on the high-stool,

“Well…isn’t it a bit much?...I don’t want to feel like a charity case….this place is way over my budget and the guy who’s renting out this place-“

“The man who is renting out this place, is a friend of ours. Ergo he trusts our judgement into getting someone suitable for this place” A deep voice drawled staring Bella, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Uncle Mark had returned and he was carrying a paper bag, she sniffed the air and could immediately tell that it was junk food. No doubt which would be their dinner, which was fine by her since Bella was in no mood to cook for them. “He wants the company….”he added placing the food on the breakfast bar.

“Plus…he’s single-“Ian added under his breath, causing Bella and Mark to gape at him. “What? It’s true-“he defended himself. “Well honey you’re in need of some man-loving-“

“Ok-eww your my uncle-and that is just gross coming from you.”  Bella spoke over him, Mark sniggered and made himself a cup of tea. 

“What? I might be your uncle but I am still a bloke-“

“Alright shut up dear-“Mark cut him off placing a steaming mug in front of Bella and took the opposite “before you scar her for life.”

Ian rolled his eyes and dropped down in the vacant seat. Bella picked up her drink and took a sip, and sighed a cup of tea was exactly what she needed. “But he’s right-“Mark pitched in, she nearly choked on her beverage.

“Alright this is a flat/house share not a matchmaking thing-“Bella said firmly and much to the younger female’s amusement both her uncles seem to deflate.

“Fine fine-“Ian sighed and there was a moment of comfortable silence, Bella could hear her younger siblings running rampant, she could hear Henry shouting about jumping or something…”How are you coping though?” he asked, causing Bella to look up at him “I mean…your parents deaths and-“

“I’m fine.” Bella said, the pair of men could see that she was already distancing herself from the topic. “Everything is fine-I think Henry is acting up because of it though…doesn’t-“she started to ramble, and was stopped halfway when Mark reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze

“We’re not talking about them Bella, I’m asking about you.” he said gently, Mark could see the similarities his niece and late brother shared; they both didn’t like to show too much emotion.

“I am fine.” Bella murmured,

Ian and Mark eyed her and neither of them believed what she said, the brunette was far from fine. “Ok, well if you want to talk we’re here.”

Bella smiled, now she didn’t feel so alone anymore. “Ok-“all of a sudden there was a loud thump and a wail, Holly ran out into the kitchen panting

“Henry-jumped-Eli there-floor now-“she wheezed. Belle groaned

“Well that’s our cue to go-“Ian said

“Wait what-you’re meant-“

“Crying toddlers is a big no-no for us. Bye, your car is being delivered tomorrow and be at the studios ten o’clock sharp. Have fun, we might pop in on Sunday-“Mark kissed her on the cheek and ruffled Holly’s hair before leaving.

“You guys suck-“Bella shouted after them, Holly already grabbed her hand and was dragging her older sister towards the wailing toddler,

“Love you to-“she heard Ian holler before the front door was slam shut, the once quiet and calm flat was filled with crying and sobs. Bella sighed and picked up her pace heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

Bella groaned and blinked, wondering what the hell had woken her up, she and brother and sisters had pigged out on the junk food after she had managed to calm Eli down, before the jet lag all hit them hard, it was about ten when Bella decided to turn in herself.

The three bedrooms flat were ideal, it turned out Henry didn’t get his wish of having the master bedroom, Bella took it and the twins each had their own room. Eli was going to be staying in her room, meaning her bed  till his crib arrive, the toddler would now tend to sleep through the night, so hopefully he wouldn’t cause too much trouble and she could ship him off to Henry’s room.

Bella yawned and glanced over to her left, her youngest brother was fast asleep his head was resting on her arm , she shifted over and winced feeling how numb her arm was,  she was about to drift off back to sleep before her shoulder was prodded.

“What-“

“Bella-“

“Holly?” the brunette blinked her vision cleared and she could see her worried looking younger sister “What-it’s-“she looked towards her nightstand and saw the red numbers blinking four am. “It’s four-go to bed-“she mumbled,

Holly sighed and stomped her barefoot, and shook Bella again “Bella there’s someone downstairs-“

“What-“now Bella was wide awake, she could hear the fear in Holly’s voice

“I think someone broke in.” she whispered.

Bella swallowed and nodded, “Ok-ok-erm…stay there-it could be just the wind honey-“

“It’ isn’t-“Holly insisted, the elder Gatiss sat up and rubbed her hand down her face. she might as well go and check it out, so she could ease the ten year old girl’s mind.

“Ok, ok, just stay here with Eli.-“

“Belle don’t-“Holly whined kneeling on the comfy double bed.

Bella plastered a smile onto her face “It’s fine. Stay there.” She insisted, and felt the cool wooden floorboards beneath her bare feet; she walked out into the corridor and flicked the lights on. She walked pass Henry’s room and popped her head and saw that her brother was fast asleep. “Lucky git-“she muttered and kept walking towards the front door, she was sure that it was locked from earlier.

Bella unlatched the front door and stepped out onto the landing, she shivered and feeling a cold draft against her skin. The brunette was only going to stay here for a second before going back into her flat and tell Holly that it was all in her head.

But she froze hearing a creak. “Fuck…-“she breathed hearing a loud creak. Belle was standing in front of her door, and blindly reached out grabbing the first thing her hands landed on which turned out to be an umbrella from the stand by the door. “Shit-if I die because of this it’d be Mark and Ian’s fault.” She swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek, Bella would rather dive into the fray then stand aside and let her young siblings be in danger.

Bella came to a stop on the third case and finally managed to make out a large, tall and hulking figure-

“Hey-“a deep voice resonated in the silent hall, the brunette could see the figure coming towards her, and out of instinct Bella raised the umbrella high in the air and swung it down hard on the intruder’s head.

“Die you son of a bitch, die-“Bella shouted. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not to sure.....let me know what you think. ;) 
> 
> Only own characters and the plot. Mistakes are my own too.


End file.
